Niezapowiedziana wizyta
by Yuucchi
Summary: Napisane dawno temu, znalezione przypadkiem na dysku. / Romano, pomimo niechęci do przyjaciół Antonia, z którymi ten mieszka, postanawia złożyć mu wizytę.


Ani odrobinę Romano nie podobał się fakt, że Antonio mieszkał z dwójką swoich przygłupawych przyjaciół i tak, jak Gilberta obecność jeszcze był w stanie znieść, to zdecydownie nie mógł powiedzieć tego samego na temat Francisa. Obiecał mu jednak, że go odwiedzi i nie chciał wyjść na niesłownego, więc po bardzo długiej walce z samym sobą, zdecydował się na tę, i tak nieuniknioną wizytę. Tym razem niezapowiedzianą.

Przeszedł przez furtkę i podszedł do drzwi, czując, że jest to dla niego prawie jak wyrok śmierci. Zapukał pierwszy raz. Zero odzewu. Drugi. Rozległ się głośny huk, zupełnie jakby jakiś ciężki przedmiot runął na podłogę. Nim zdążył zapukać po raz trzeci, drzwi się otworzyły, a jego oczom ukazał się szeroki uśmiech Prus.

\- Romano, kopę lat cię nie widziałem!- zawołał od razu czerwonooki, obejmując przerażonego jego widokiem Włochy i wciągnął go od razu do środka.- Nie przejmuj się tą stłuczoną wazą, zaraz obudzę Francisa, żeby ją posprzątał. Co tam u ciebie? Ten Antonio to jest sprytny, tyle czasu cię przed nami chował i sam do ciebie jeździł, zamiast zwyczajnie cię zaprosić.- zaśmiał się, prowadząc Lovina, mimo jego protestów prosto do salonu.

\- Możesz mnie puścić?!- zawołał Vargas, usiłując go od siebie odsunąć, jednak całkowicie na marne.- Nie przyjechałem tu do ciebie, więc zawołaj Antonia.

\- Wyszedł do sklepu, ale powienien niedługo wrócić.- Gilbert poruszył znacząco brwiami, natomiast Romano zaczął szczerze zastanawiać się, czy ten idiota przypadkiem nie jest gorszy nawet od Francji. Zwłaszcza, gdy poczuł, że przesuwa dłoń na jego talię i zaciska ją pewnie.

\- Nie. Dotykaj. Mnie.- zaakcentował dokładnie każde słowo, w końcu odpychając go od siebie.

\- Oj, nie spinaj się tak.- zaśmiał się Prusy, szturchając go jeszcze, jednak w porę zauważył zbliżającą się ku jego twarzy zaciśniętą pięść i zdążył się uchylić.

\- Kogo my tu mamy.- rozległo się przeciągłe ziewnięcie od strony schodów. Brunet czuł, że zaczyna wrzeć w nim z nerwów jeszcze bardziej, a nie oznaczało to niczego dobrego. Nawet nie mógł patrzeć na Francisa!

\- Wychodzę.- powiedział od razu, odwracając się napięcie i nie pozwalając zatrzymać się przez Gilberta. Otworzył szybko drzwi i robiąc jeszcze szybszy krok wprzód, zdeżył się z Antoniem, który właśnie wrócił z całą masą ciężkich siat. Przewrócili się oboje.

\- Romano?- zdziwił się szczerze Hiszpania, gdy zorientował się kto był tego przyczyną. Serce od razu zabiło mu szybciej, a na twarzy pojawił się pełen szczęścia uśmiech.

\- I co się tak szczerzysz, idioto?

\- Nie sądziłem, że naprawdę przyjedziesz.- powiedział z niekontrolowaną czułością w głosie i podniósł się szybko, by przytulić ukochanego. Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił..- Cieszę się, że tu jesteś.

\- Tak, ja też.- westchnął głęboko Lovino, opierając głowę na jego ramieniu. Słysząc jednak śmiechy Francji i Prus, przypomniał sobie w jak beznadziejnym położeniu się właśnie znajduje i odsunął się od Hiszpanii.- Ale teraz wracam do domu.- dodał beznamiętnie, wstając z ziemi i otrzepując spodnie.

\- Co? Dlaczego?

\- Spytaj się ich.- odpowiedział od razu, wskazując na jego przyjaciół, których niewinność w tymże momencie wręcz emanowała sztucznością. Carriedo posłał im gniewne spojrzenie, przez co spoważnieli szybko, jednak Włochy zdawał się nie zwrócić na to uwagi.

\- Przesuń się, Antonio.- westchnął Lovino, marszcząc przy tym brwi. Mężczyzna w końcu też wstał, ale wcale nie zrobił młodszemu przejścia.

\- Proszę, zostań, dopiero przyjechałeś. Tęskniłem.- szepnął, przykładając dłoń do policzka Romano i delikatnie przesunął po jego gładkiej, jak zawsze skórze. Ten zarumienił się nieznacznie, spuszczając wzrok.

\- Niech ci będzie, ale nie chcę zostawać w tym domu..- mruknął cicho, w dalszym ciągu na niego nie patrząc.

\- W takim razie przejdziemy się do miasta, a później coś wymyślimy.- odparł Hiszpania, brzmiąc owiele weselej i złożył czuły pocałunek na wargach Romano.- Weźcie zakupy.- tym razem zwrócił się do Gilberta i Francisa i nawet nie czekając na jakikolwiek komentarz, zatrzasnął drzwi i chwytając rękę Włoch, pociągnął go w stronę centrum.


End file.
